The Exploits of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs
by Marianne Hartley
Summary: A look at the antics and lives of MWPP, mostly seen through the eyes of Sirius Black. We start off with Sirius running away from home and go all the way to that fateful Halloween night in 1981.
1. The Sudden Flight of Sirius Black

_Author's Note: I had come up with the premise for this story idea while re-reading OotP. It hit me when Sirius said to Harry that he had run away from home when he was only sixteen years old and went to stay with James's family. There was definitely a story hidden inside this information, so I have taken it upon myself to tell Sirius Black's story of running away and living with the Potter's and how he left a year later with the sizable gold his Uncle Alphard left him. Also I've decided to explore the exploits of all the Marauders and Lily and an OC I created especially for this story. P.S. This is a revised version of this story that was posted a few months ago. For those who read it before it's different, some parts will be the same, but others have been added, so please read and review._

Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth …  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.  
"The Road Not Taken"  
Robert Frost

**Chapter I – The Sudden Flight of Sirius Black**

**July 1975 – 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Sirius Orion Black you are such a disgrace to this family!" Mrs. Black screamed while holding a piece of parchment in her hand while glaring up at her son.

"But, Mum it's what I want…" Sirius said trying to get a word in edge wise.

"I don't care what you want, what about your family? Have you ever given them any thought at all? No of course you haven't. For Merlin's sake you were sorted into Gryffindor, which might I add no other Black in history has ever managed to do. Then you fraternize with those dreadful half-bloods and who knows what else at school. And now this?" she screamed again shaking the parchment furiously.

"Mum being an Auror is quite an accomplishment, I would have to go to school for three more years. They just don't let anyone become one you know." Sirius said proudly, but knew deep down this would not persuade her view of the situation.

"Your father is whirling in his grave right now boy! Why can't you be more like your brother Regulus, he's very interested in practicing the Dark Arts, unlike you who wants to fight them." Mrs. Black stated looking fondly over at her younger son who was remaining quiet during this tirade.

"But, Mum I'm not my brother or like anyone else in this family, why can't you accept that? I want to become an Auror." Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

"Over my dead body you will! No son of mine will become a Dark Wizard Catcher, do you understand?" Mrs. Black screamed her grey eyes narrowing, her nostrils flaring.

Sirius had never heard or seen his mother this angry since he was eleven years old and had sent an owl home telling her he had been sorted into Gryffindor. That's when she decided to send him a Howler that screamed her disgust at his not being placed in Slytherin.

"I'm doing it and I don't care what you say or think about it. It's my future and I'll do what the hell I please!" Sirius shouted back.

"Oh, is that so boy? Well, while you live under this roof you live by my rules and I say you are not going to study to be an Auror!" She shouted with her hands on her hips figuring that this would settle the matter once and for all.

Though to her utter surprise her son stared her down with his eyes blazing in arrogant defiance and said, "Fine then, I guess I'll be packing my things."

"What…" was all Mrs. Black could get out almost inaudibly.

"I'll leave, it's that simple. You're the one who said that I could do what I want if I didn't live here, correct?" Sirius questioned nearing the staircase.

"But you've only just turned sixteen last month. How do you plan on living?" Mrs. Black asked curiously.

"Not to worry I can take care of myself, I always have." Sirius said as he stormed up the staircase to his room.

Mrs. Black just stared up at the now empty stairs in complete shock at what just transpired.

"Mum do you want me to stop him?" asked Regulus.

"No dear, it's all right he's just bluffing." She said flatly.

Sirius had heard what his mother had said, he had been standing up on the landing out of sight. _Bluffing, I'll show her what bluffing is…she'll have a right old shock when she actually sees me leaving this house for the very last time, Sirius thought to himself._

That boy will be the ruin of this family! Does he not understand the importance of blood purity, family bonds and the noble cause of the dark arts?

Lyra Black walked into her private sitting room off the main hall. She sat herself down at her rosewood writing desk and began to rub her pounding temples slowly.

Lyra sighed loudly and went into the desk's middle drawer and withdrew a silver picture frame. She looked at the couple in the old black and white photograph, they were smiling happily and waving cheekily into the camera.

The photograph had been taken on her honeymoon to Egypt. Ophiuchus, her new husband had always wanted to go to Egypt to see the pyramids and the Sphinx, but also wanted to go for all its treasured magic, namely its curses. Like everyone in the Black family, Ophiuchus, had an interest in the dark arts and knew their importance in the wizarding world. Lyra had not been thrilled about going, as she could not stand the heat nor the sand, but as a dutiful Black, she bore her burden happily.

She stroked the picture fondly remembering a time when she was actually happy. Though sadly that feeling escaped her now. For at least the past eight years now, happiness was nothing more than a distant memory. Eight years ago, her husband died, ironically in Egypt from a cursed tomb.

At the thought of this memory Lyra threw down the frame and crossed her arms angrily, realizing how similar Sirius and his father looked. The same clear grey eyes, same dimples when they smiled, and the same black floppy hair. To be sure, both were handsome and both were arrogant prats, as far as she was concerned, though the only difference being Sirius's ridiculous desire to stop dark wizards.

Where have I gone wrong with him? I could really use Ophiuchus now. After all a boy will always listen to his father, but no my daft husband had to run off to Egypt and end getting cursed to death. What a worthless bastard, leaving me to raise two boys on my own. Both him and Sirius always were trouble, but at least my husband knew what being a Black meant.

If Sirius decides to leave the family when he's of age it will ruin the match he was destined for a few years ago. How will I tell my brother-in-law, Cepheus that Sirius left the family? He's apt to hex me for ruining his dreams of Bellatrix marrying Sirius.

"Argh! This boy is going to be the damnation of this family," Lyra Black said as she again rubbed her throbbing temples.

Sirius opened the door to his room and went right over to his oak writing desk and pulled out some parchment. Then he dipped his eagle feather into a crystal inkwell and began to write quickly.

**_Oy Prongs,_**

_**I've had it with this place. My mum got a letter from Hogwarts today about my future career choice as an Auror; needless to say she wasn't pleased. Let's just say the row we just had almost rivaled the Howler from first year. She told me that I couldn't live under this roof anymore so I'm leaving my family and was hoping you wouldn't mind me staying with your family for the summer. I just have to get a few things sorted out and I should arrive in Godric's Hollow by night fall. **_

_**See you soon, **_

_**Padfoot**_

_**P.S. Tell the other Marauders, after all we need to celebrate my new found freedom properly.**_

Sirius scanned the letter quickly and went over to the cage on his wardrobe, where a tawny screech owl now fluttered excitedly anticipating a delivery.

"All right girl you have to go to Prong's house quick. He should be in Godric's Hollow." Sirius said as he popped the cage open and tied the parchment to her outstretched leg.

The owl began to hoot softly and nipped Sirius gently on his finger as he brought her over to the open window.

"Off you go Portia, good luck." He said as she flew off his arm and out the window into the bleak grayness of the afternoon.

Sirius's next mission was to pack all the things which he needed, which wasn't much other than school books, clothes, and robes. He figured he didn't really need much considering there was nothing of any sentimental value in his room other than some photographs of his friends Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. Oh and he couldn't forget his secret stash of dungbombs, stinkpellets and the like that he had hidden under a loose floorboard right next to his bed.

Regulus had carefully went up the stairs after his mother had left the room, he wanted to talk Sirius out of leaving. He couldn't bear to be the only person left behind with mother and Kreacher.

Regulus was presently listening at his brother's door. Clearly from the sounds that came from within, Sirius was definitely packing up his things and running away.

I can't believe he's going to leave. Mother is going to be furious. Where does he think he can go? He's just a teenager…what about school…bloody hell, what about Bellatrix?

Regulus knocked softly waiting to be told to come in, but heard nothing, he knocked louder a second time and Sirius ripped open the door, with a wild look in his eyes.

"If mum sent you up here to stop me, tell her she can shove her wand up her arse!" Sirius shouted and turned on his heels and went back to packing up his trunk.

Regulus was taken back a bit, but finally managed to speak, "Er…no, but I don't think you should leave."

"There's a surprise, golden boy. Don't want to rock the broomstick, do we?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Um…Sirius, please don't leave. You're all I have left. Dad's been gone for ages and I…I just can't stand it being just me and mum," Regulus pleaded.

Sirius stopped in front of his open trunk and dropped some letters into it and studied his brother's hooded weepy eyes and pathetic look.

"You know I almost feel sorry for you, but you chose to be the perfect obedient son, and now you have to live with it," Sirius said coolly.

"What was I supposed to do? Be like you and get in trouble every other week and disgrace my family? I respect Dad's memory, unlike you," Regulus said nervously.

"Then why are you afraid of being here alone with mum? Because you're just like me deep down, but you don't have the courage to stand up for yourself. Why don't you grow-up and be your own person and stop being mum's arse-wipe!" Sirius shouted.

Regulus was shocked his older brother would be so mean to him. Granted, they never really got along anymore, but still they were brothers. They had only drifted apart once Sirius started Hogwarts.

Before that Sirius had been almost the perfect older (minus some pranks he pulled on him from time to time) to little Regulus. When their father died, he was only six years old, he had been so scared at night and it was Sirius, not their mother, who comforted Regulus. Sirius who wiped his tears away, who told him that everything would be all right.

Regulus remembered the dark and lonely days and nights after Sirius left for school. Spending everyday with just his bitter mother and that peculiar house-elf scared him so much then and he dreaded, even now at fourteen to go back to that existence. Sirius just couldn't abandon him, after all they were blood.

"I'm not afraid, I just respect my family's wishes," Regulus replied.

"Bully for you, then stay here and be the obliging wonderful precious son. I feel no allegiance for any of them, " Sirius said as he looked under his bed and found an old pair of trainers and threw them in his trunk.

"Sirius, where are you going to go? You've no money and no other family who will take you in," Regulus said in an effort to reason with Sirius.

"Not that it's any of your affair, but James'll take me in," Sirius said.

James, of course, the wonderful and popular James Potter, pureblood and Muggle-lover extraordinaire. Merlin, how I despise James for stealing my brother away. Since the day those two pranksters met they had been inseparable. They were in Gryffindor together, played Quidditch together, had the same classes and shared all the same friends and enemies. They should be sewn at the hip at any rate with all their togetherness, Regulus thought sourly.

"Naturally, hope his mum and dad don't chuck you out for being a bad influence on their son," Regulus said.

"Jealous little brother?" Sirius asked.

"Never, he can have you," Regulus lied.

"Really? Then why are you so upset?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to be here alone with mum, plus you belong with your blood," Regulus said.

"Blood alone doesn't make family," Sirius said as he did one last check around his room before closing his trunk.

"Fine, you want to be an outcast like Uncle Alphard, then do it, but one day you'll need us, we're your family. People always need their family," Regulus said.

"Pish, I'll never need mum or any of you for anything. My friends may not be blood, but I consider them my family because we all care about each other and can be ourselves and be accepted regardless. With this lot, no one cares about anything, but holding up the family name. And you certainly can't be yourself with mum and you know it," Sirius said as he buckled his trunk up.

"You're really leaving then?" Regulus asked tenuously, eyeing Sirius.

"Yeah I am. Guess I'll see you at school then," Sirius said looking at his brother, who oddly enough was on the verge of tears.

"Fine, be careful then," Regulus sniffed softly.

"Bleeding Christ, Regulus," Sirius said looking at his near broken down brother with concern.

What's his problem? He's that afraid of being alone with mum or would he really miss me that much? It's not like we have anything in common anymore. Poor bugger, he's scared to death of mum and Kreacher, can't blame him really.

"I'm fine, if you're going to go, leave already!" Regulus said a bit louder than he intended.

"Aw, Regulus, stiff-upper lip it, will you. Mum won't hex you, after all you have to carry on the family name now. You'll be her little prince," Sirius said trying to boost Regulus's self-esteem.

"That's not the point, it was always you and me, now it'll be just me," Regulus said sadly.

Sirius went over to his brother and hugged him and said," It'll only be summers and holidays with her, then before you know it, you'll be on your own."

From where I'm standing brother, that's a lifetime away, Regulus thought sadly.

"All right then, good luck," Regulus said with his best fake smile.

"Thanks little brother, I'd hide until I leave in case Mum goes completely mental," Sirius said as he went to grab his trunk.

"Right," Regulus said weakly as he disappeared down the corridor, as both boys knew, confrontation was never one of Regulus's strong points.

Packed and ready to go, Sirius lugged his trunk down the stairs with loud thumping sounds that drew the attention of Kreacher, the Black's house elf.

With a soft pop he suddenly appeared right in front of Sirius, looking at him with wonder and said, "Master Sirius what is you doing? You supposed to call Kreacher when tasks are to be done. Mistress Black won't not like the noise sir."

"Frankly I don't give one bloody bit if the noise does disturb her." Sirius said trying to get around Kreacher who looked completely aghast by what was just said to him.

"How can Master disrespect his mother so?" Kreacher asked with his big watery eyes as wide as saucers.

"Easy, unlike you I don't like being bossed around by her, now either get out of my way or help me get this down the steps." Sirius said getting anxious not wanting to have another row with his mother.

With that simple request Kreacher snapped his fingers and the trunk began to float in midair all the way down the stairs till it landed near the front door.

"Thank you Kreacher and be sure to enjoy your time with my Mum and Regulus." Sirius said as he ambled down the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Black asked incredulously.

"I'm leaving, remember you said I had to leave in order to become and Auror, so I'm on my way. Bye." Sirius said as he smirked at his mother and waved.

"I forbid you to leave this house!" she screamed.

Her screaming drew the attention of Regulus who ran into the room with a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

"You can't forbid me to do anything; I'm not a house-elf." Sirius said indignantly.

"I'm your mother, you are a Black remember your family Sirius!" she screeched shrilly.

"Sirius rethink this, you're going to regret leaving this house one day. You know there will come a time when you'll need us." Regulus pleaded earnestly, still hoping to change his brother's mind.

"I doubt I'll ever need a bunch of insufferable Muggle-haters like you lot!" Sirius screamed as he opened the front door and began to lug his trunk out onto the front steps.

"YOU BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!" Mrs. Black screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You make Mistress mad, bad Sirius." Kreacher said shaking his head.

"You leave this house I'll take you off the family tree, it'll be like you never existed!" she shouted after him into the street.

"Go right ahead I wouldn't want to be on a family tree with a bunch of nutters anyway." Sirius shot back at her as he put up his wand hand.

BANG.

All of sudden out of nowhere a hideously lavender colored triple-decker bus appeared and stopped right in front of where Sirius was standing.

"Knight Bus you flagged us down?" asked a young gentlemen.

"Yes I did, I have one trunk and I'm heading to the north, Godric's Hollow." Sirius said defiantly catching a glimpse of his mother out of the corner of his eye.

"Right-o, hop aboard. That'll be ten sickles and four knuts." The conductor said as he and Sirius heaved his trunk onto the bus.

As the door to the bus closed and Sirius was handing over his coins he saw his mother and brother standing on the steps of 12 Grimmauld place in utter shock.

BANG.

Sirius jerked forward and almost fell over.

"Careful lad, we don't want to have to make a detour to St. Mungo's." the driver said with a smile.

"All right then have a seat anywhere you like and we'll shout out your stop when we get there." The conductor said pleasantly.

Sirius couldn't believe he was running away from home. Clearly that was the very last time he would ever see that awful house again. He would never see his mum again…

Sirius sighed as he slouched into the seat he had taken at the back of the bus. So what if he never saw any of them again. Blood doesn't make you family. He felt closer to James Potter than he ever did to his own brother after all. And after all our families are not just the ones we are born into, but also the families we make along the way on the road of life.


	2. Back at the Noble House of Black

**Chapter II - Back at the Noble House of Black**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"Can you believe him?" Mrs. Black shouted at no one in particular.

Kreacher came hopping up behind his Mistress tutting and shaking his head at the exchange that just occurred on the front steps.

"Mistress best not let Master in again." He recommended as Regulus was closely behind them as they walked towards the sitting room.

"He will never be allowed back in this house because he is no longer a member of this family. It's completely unbelievable what an embarrassment he is to his blood. I should have done this a long time ago." Mrs. Black said as she approached a very old tapestry hanging from the stone wall.

She whipped her wand out, which was made of yew and promptly pointed it at the tapestry that read, 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black…Toujours Pur' and said, "I will remove him from this and it will be like he never existed, that I never had more than one son."

"Master deserve no less, you's always good to him. Give him many chance." Kreacher said standing alongside Regulus who looked on in disbelief.

"Indeed I have and now it is time to remove him from our lives forever." Mrs. Black said with an evil grin coming across her features.

"Mum, are you sure you want to do this, there's no going back?" Regulus asked meekly hoping not to obtain the wrath of his mother.

"Sure? I'll show you how sure I am," and with that she raised her arm and screamed, "FLAGARE DISCEDERE!" as orange sparks flew out the tip of her wand.

The sparks hit the tapestry and turned to tiny flames in the spot that read 'Sirius Orion Black – Born June 15, 1959' and brunt them right off leaving nothing but what would appear to the average Muggle as a cigarette burn.

"Let that be a lesson to you Regulus, just like Sirius I don't bluff either." She said cackling evilly as she left the room.

_Crickey, she is pure evil Regulus thought as he stood there alone in the room staring at what used to be Sirius's spot on the family tapestry._

Sadly, Sirius wasn't the first victim to be blasted off the family tree. Just last Christmas, Andromeda Black, their cousin was removed, granted not with the same flare as this little incident. She was removed for being engaged to a Muggle of all things. Also removed was their Uncle Alphard, for being fascinated with Muggles and actually living as one for a time.

Regulus sighed and contemplated his now very lonely existence. He had no one else to talk to anymore, n o one to ask advice of and more importantly, he didn't have a brother anymore according to his family tree.

_Now he's just like his father, dead to me. I never need to see that annoying smirk of his or deal with his absurd pranks ever again. One less headache, now all I have to do is ensure the perfect future for Regulus. Certainly, he's not as talented or had the same potential that Sirius had, but he's all the Black family has left. He will now be the model Black heir, Lyra Black thought to herself as she poured a glass of Fire Whiskey for herself._

**Godric's Hollow later that day**

James Potter was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through _Concepts of Modern Quidditch – The Chaser's Edition_ while casually sipping his beaker of tea.

His mother was using her wand to flip through an old volume of cookery and asked, "James love, what would like for dinner? Shepard's pie or kidney pie?"

"Er…which ever is easier for you, I like both. Maybe you should ask Dad. I think he's out in the garden trying to contain those gnomes again." James said casually never looking up from his book as he rumpled his always untidy hair.

"Very well." She said as she went over to the open window that was letting in the last beams of late afternoon sun.

"Dearest!" she shouted.

"Yes." A reply came.

"What do you want…AH!" Mrs. Potter shrieked in surprise as a large tawny owl swooped in through the window right at her.

James jumped up and ran over to his mother and said, "Mum, are you all right?"

"Yes, this ruddy owl…oh of course it's Sirius's owl, why would we expect any less." She said as she smiled and shook her head.

Portia landed on James's outstretched arm and stuck her leg out. James removed the parchment and read the letter and couldn't believe his eyes.

_Him running away and leaving his family? I knew things were getting worse at home for him, but I had no idea it would escalate to this…I hope they don't hurt before he does get everything sorted out James thought himself after having read the letter twice to make sure he hadn't read it wrong._

"You look a bit flabbergasted son, is something wrong?" Mr. Potter asked coming into the house with his muddy Wellington boots on.

"How many times do I have to tell you take those off before you come into the house?" Mrs. Potter asked pointing at his boots that managed to track garden muck all over her clean floor.

"Sorry…" he responded sheepishly.

"Oh, well…_Scourgify_!" she said as she waved her wand over the muddy floor.

"James what's the letter about? You're just standing their, with your mouth gaping open, is Sirius all right? I do hope his family is being civil to that dear boy." Mrs. Potter inquired.

"Um…er…Sirius ran away from home. He wants to spend the summer here. Would either of you mind? He's like a bother to me, please let him stay. It's not his fault he's got such a terrible family." James said in a pleading tone.

"Dear me, run away? What was he thinking? He's just a boy…there's no question in him staying here, he has too, right dear?" Mrs. Potter asked shooting her husband a concerned look.

"Of course, Sirius is always welcome here. He can stay as long as he likes. I just hope his mother doesn't decide to descend upon for keeping her son here." Mr. Potter said removing his muddy boots and casting them out into the garden.

James ran over to his parents and hugged them both and thanked them profusely for letting Sirius stay the summer. James felt so fortunate at that moment to have such obliging parents that cared and loved him so much that they would allow his best friend stay the summer.

**Knight Bus – Somewhere over Northwestern England**

Sirius had tried to fall asleep on the bus, but found this a very difficult thing to do since the bus banged violently every time it made a stop when some witch or wizard got off at various locations throughout England. Sirius was actually surprised at the number of wizards that actually used the bus considering how unsettling the ride seemed to be, but then again he supposed he wasn't the only desperate person who had no other means of transportation.

During one brief period however Sirius did manage to fall asleep and had a very fitful dream about his brother chasing him down with his wand trying to not only hex him, but kill him. All the while being chased Regulus was shouting something along the lines of, 'I told you one day you would be sorry, you need this family more than they need you', upon being jerked awake from that Sirius was sweating and very scared until he realized that he was on the bus and safe.

"Stoke St. Milborough!" the conductor shouted as an elderly witch carefully got off the bus.

"Tell the young chap to come up to the front and get his trunk." The driver said.

"Oy, Godric's Hollow is next!"

Sirius jumped up and sprinted towards the front where the conductor was guiding his trunk with his wand.

"Thanks for everything." Sirius said.

"Right-o no problem there, you need us again to get back home you stick out your wand hand." The conductor said.

"Oh, thanks but I won't ever being going home again." Sirius said cheerfully grabbing hold of his trunk's handle.

BANG.

The triple-decker bus jerked to a stop and the door popped open.

"All right then, step lively." The conductor said as Sirius drug his trunk off the bus.

Before Sirius even turned around there was another BANG and the bus disappeared into thin air.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief at finally being off that horrid jerking bus. He looked around him and to his surprise not much had changed since his last visit there the previous Christmas. Things were of course greener, but the lovely wild scenery of the North Country was always so refreshing for a city dweller.

He drug his trunk around the lane that led up past an old stone church with large and formidable trees shading it. Birds were chirping happily through the sky trying to find dinner no doubt and the very last rays of the day were going down behind the hill towards his left.

He heard a familiar zooming and a whoosh and looked up to see a broom stick coming right at him.

"Oy, you're going to get seen by the Muggles, Prongs!" Sirius smiled shouting at his friend.

"They're all having dinner, much the way I should right now. I thought I heard the Knight Bus bang through here." James said landing softly on the gravel lane next to Sirius.

"Hey is that a Nimbus 1001? I can't believe you got a new broom without telling me." Sirius said eyeing the new broom's sleek oak shaft and the silver lettering that gleamed in the fading light.

"I just got it yesterday. My father brought it home from _Quality Quidditch Supplies_; it was the last one in the store." James said handing the broom over to Sirius.

"Guess Gryffindor will surely win the Quidditch Cup this year with you streaking around the field on the world's fastest broom?" Sirius said a glint in his eyes.

"As long as the Slytherin lot don't buy a whole bunch we'll be fine. You know how they're a bunch of show-offs." James said as he grabbed the one end of Sirius's trunk.

"Thanks mate." Sirius said grabbing the other side.

Both boys walked up the gravel lane towards the Potter home which looked so inviting to Sirius compared to what he was used to seeing. His former home was now in a quickly disintegrating part of London that often reeked of rotting rubbish and housed a number of dodgy Muggles.

The Potter home on the other hand was beautiful. It was done in the traditional cottage style with a thatched roof, a whitewashed stone façade and an enchanting front garden with all varieties of flowers and trees. Granted it was a large cottage (due to the fact it had been enchanted), but it still managed to have that warm feeling to it.

The boys squeezed through the garden gate and made their way up the walk. They finally heaved a sigh of relief as they dropped Sirius's trunk; which fell to the ground with a thud on the flagstaff landing by the front door.

"Be sure to wipe your feet Padfoot, Mum's been on the war path about mud lately." James said stamping his feet before entering the house.

"Thanks for the information, wouldn't want to make her mad, she might not let me stay then." Sirius said wiping his feet on a tufted enchanted mat that not only got your shoes clean but greeted you as well, it read _Welcome Home Sirius_.

"Sirius Black let me look at you. Are you all right?" Mrs. Potter asked running over to the teenage boy who was at least a head taller than her with a look of motherly concern on her face.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter, thank you." Sirius said a bit embarrassed by her attention to him.

She seemed determined on examining him for any signs of abuse and was grateful to find none visible.

"You look a bit off color though…are you sure you're fine? Are you hungry we were just sitting down to eat, come dear?" Mrs. Potter asked as she grabbed Sirius's arm and drug him off into the dining room with James coming up behind them sniggering.

"Darling stop fussing over the boy. He's fine; it was that damn Knight Bus that has him looking so ashen. It's a long trip from London to the North Country." Mr. Potter said smiling at Sirius.

"I've always wanted to take the Knight Bus; I heard it's really an amusing ride. Did you see any hags?" James asked taking his seat at the dinner table.

"No, and it's certainly not amusing." Sirius said as he watched Mrs. Potter scoop Shepard's Pie onto a chintz plate and send it floating down the table towards him.

"Eat up, you've had a long day." She said sweetly.

While eating dinner the Potter family inquired about the fall-out at Grimmauld Place and while James was shocked at how awful Sirius's mother had been to him, he still thought it was brave of him just to pick up and leave.

Mrs. Potter spent most of the story shaking her head in disbelief and sighing sadly at the thought that a mother could ever treat her own flesh and blood like that; it just seemed completely unnatural to her. Mr. Potter listened intently and told Sirius that he could stay as long as he liked and would not have anything to worry about as long his mother didn't demand them to send him back home.

"Sir, I wouldn't worry about that, she said she was removing me from the family tree. So my guess is right now the family tree only shows Regulus." Sirius said noticing his comment received a gasp from Mrs. Potter.

"Well then it looks like we're going to have two sons now." Mr. Potter said smiling down at his wife who returned his smile.

The boys helped catch some more gardens gnomes with Mr. Potter that night and went to bed after being given warm milk and chocolate biscuits. Tomorrow promised to be a full day with visits from Moony and Wormtail, things were certainly looking better.

Sirius went to sleep that night with the sound of pattering raindrops hitting the bedroom windows and the steady breathing of his friend who slept on the next bed. It was the first time in a long time that he had ever been at such peace. He let out a sigh of relief and knew that he had taken the right road; that his life would certainly be better by far now than it ever could have been if he stayed with his blood family.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Chapter 3 – With a Little Help From My Friends**

_I read, dear friend, in your dear face_

_Your life's tale told with perfect grace;_

_The river of your life, I trace_

_Up the sun-chequered, devious bed_

_To the far-distant fountain-head._

_Not one quick beat of your warm heart,_

_Nor thought that came to you apart,_

_Pleasure nor pity, love nor pain_

_Nor sorrow, has gone by in vain;_

_But as some lone, wood-wandering child_

_Brings home with him at evening mild_

_The thorns and flowers of all the wild,_

_From your whole life, O fair and true_

_Your flowers and thorns you bring with you!_

_Robert Louis Stevenson  
A Child's Garden of Verses & Underwoods_

"So, Prongs after such a filling breakfast, how do you ever manage to move from this house and do something?" Sirius asked, walking lazily into the front garden, through the lingering morning mist that was now beginning to be broken up by the sun.

"Mum doesn't do that even for me, apparently you're more special than I realized," James said giving Sirius a crooked smile.

"Well, it means more coming from her than it does my mother. Especially considering she even found it a chore to order Kreacher around to make anything special for me," Sirius said forlornly.

"Don't think about that place or her anymore mate. You're here now and you're one of the family," James said grabbing Sirius into a sideways hug.

"I'll race you," Sirius said breaking away form James and looking as though he was ready to sprint down the hill.

"What? We just ate a full English breakfast, are you mad?" asked James.

"Yep, I'm a mad dog, didn't you know? Last one to reach the church yard is a rotten Dungbomb!" Sirius shouted as he took off down the hill.

"NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" shouted James, running after Sirius in an effort to catch up.

Sirius was running down the hill at full speed and James was no where near catching up with him, until he decided to morph into his stag form. James then galloped down the hill and passed Sirius and reached the church yard gate and began to gallop back up the hill to where Sirius had stopped.

"That's not fair you cheated! Who said you could turn into your animgus form?" Sirius said panting while James turned back into his human form.

"You got a jump start, I had to beat you some how," James said as both boys strolled down into the church yard and took a seat on an old stone bench.

They both sat there for a few minutes catching their breath and watching the peaceful scene at hand. The church yard was very old and had many ancient looking tombstones, covered with moss, in various states of disrepair. The mature trees that towered over them were hundreds of years old and provided an eerie shade on this now sunny morning.

Sirius stared off in a far corner near some nettle bushes and something shiny caught his eye, "What's that over there?"

"I don't see anything," responded James.

"By the nettles, it looks silver," Sirius said pointing, as he got up from the bench and strode over to the bushes.

"You're going to get all scratched up!" James shouted.

Sirius peered into the bushes and couldn't believe his eyes, was it what he thought? Why would someone just leave it here to rust? Clearly it was abandoned, so if he took it, it wouldn't be stealing, not unless someone was hiding it. Then again, finder's keepers loser's weepers.

"Prongs can you help me?" Sirius asked after admiring it for a few moments.

"No I can't, I'm busy right now carving something in this tree," said James as he dug into the tree with a pocket knife.

Sirius walked over to the tree and looked at his friend's handy work and started to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," James said putting the finishing touches on his artwork.

"No? Prongs you never went on a date with the girl and you're carving initials into a tree with a heart, honestly have you gone completely mental?" Sirius asked.

"No I haven't. One day we'll be together and we'll get married right here," James stated, pointing to the ground and stamping his foot on the grassy knoll.

"All right mate whatever you say…but right now I need your help with my newest plaything," Sirius said with a glimmer in his eyes.

James helped Sirius lug the object out of the nettle bushes with much cursing as the nettles did sting them both, but Sirius felt it was for the best cause imaginable.

"Padfoot, you do know what this is right?" James said looking at the object.

"Yes I do, it's a Muggle motorbike," Sirius said smiling admiringly at it, as if it were a brand new racing broom.

"What on earth are you going to do with it?" James asked.

"Well, first we're going to get it up to your house and then we're going to figure out how to fix it," Sirius responded.

"We? I don't think so, more like you. I've got enough problems, I don't need to be brought up on Ministry charges for the improper use of a Muggle artifact, especially since my father's head of that department," James said, trying to get out of helping Sirius with his project.

"No certainly misuse of Muggle artifacts is much more serious than being an unregistered animgus," Sirius said sarcastically.

James eyed his friend and then eyed the bike and said, "All right Padfoot, we'll keep it the old gardening shed and work on it together."

The two friends were able to push the motorbike up the hill, all the way to the Potter's gardening shed. Sirius then questioned James if he knew any way to get his hands on Muggle information regarding the repairing of a motorbike. James came up with the idea of going to the library in the village. Sirius wasn't overly keen on the idea since he wasn't familiar with anything Muggle, but agreed.

Upon arrival in the library, Sirius moaned about how none of the books had moving photographs or diagrams, like the books back at Hogwarts.

"This is boring Prongs, how do Muggles do it?" Sirius said flipping through yet another non-magical book.

"They manage, it's actually not that bad. This book here seems pretty useful, plus my father keeps lots of Muggle tools, so this shouldn't be as difficult as I thought," James said thoughtfully.

"Look at this," Sirius said, handing James a magazine he found on the chair next to him.

Sirius handed over a fashion magazine to James, who eyed it curiously and shrugged.

"You've never seen one of those before? Merlin, you need to get out more," James said with a sigh at his friend's ignorance.

"No wonder you like Evans so much, Muggle girls certainly are a striking bunch," Sirius said as he flipped through the pages admiring the fashion models.

"Anyway, let's get a couple of these books and get back home so we can get to work. You do still want to fix this bike don't you Sirius?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, this magazine is distracting. Can I borrow this too?" Sirius asked.

"No, I don't think they allow that. However you can buy one of those at the newsagent," James said gathering a few books together.

"Mate, I don't have money to waste now that I'm on my own," Sirius said grabbing the books away from James.

The boys left the library and headed back home in hopes to have lunch since they were starving from all their morning exertions. Sirius was walking and reading at the same time while James looked at his friend curiously wondering why he seemed so excited about a Muggle motorbike.

As they reached the front gate they heard a familiar voice great them, "Finally, I've been waiting here over an hour."

"Moony!" James and Sirius shouted in unison.

"I didn't think you would get here so soon," James said giving his tired looking friend a hug.

"I had to get here sooner rather than later, since next Friday is a full moon," Remus said as he embraced Sirius.

"This summer is looking better all the time Moony," Sirius said smiling.

"Yes, I just hope things don't get too out of control, with the pair of you together all summer. Anyway what's this business about you running away from home? I received an owl from James about it and was shocked that your mother actually let you go so easily," Remus said, as he looked over at the books Sirius was holding.

"She has apparently disowned me and I am my own man now. I'm a free bird Moony," responded Sirius happily.

"You sound awfully happy about this, I just hope this doesn't backfire on you," Remus said.

"Nah, can't backfire on me mate, they are out of my life for good, those pureblood nutters. Anyway where's Wormtail? I thought he'd come with you since you two don't live far apart," Sirius said, looking around for their other friend.

"He's in Italy on holiday with his parents. His father had some sudden Ministry work to take care of in Florence, so it's just us three for the time being," Remus said as all of them entered the Potter cottage to have lunch.

"Some mates have all the luck. Why can't my father ever take a trip on the Ministry?" whined James.

"I suppose because your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, which isn't exactly travel worthy, I suppose," Sirius stated.

"Not unless there's an illegal flying carpet about," Remus added, as Sirius chuckled.

"No, I guess not, maybe Dad should work with the International Cooperation Department, like Peter's father and we'd get to travel more," James said forlornly.

"Personally there's nothing I'd want to see anywhere else, but that's just me," Sirius said.

"That's surprising, since you're such a rebel. I always assumed you'd want to see the world," Remus said, as the boys made their way through the sitting room towards the kitchen.

"Rebel? You sound like bloody Regulus already. He was just talking about that to me. Do I really seem the rebel to you lot?" Sirius asked, as they all assembled around the oval kitchen table.

"If you didn't before, with that motorbike you certainly will," James said, as his mother came in from the garden with some roses.

She surveyed the scene and smiled. She was so happy to see so much life in this house again. Mrs. Potter always missed her only child while he was away at school. She made it her mission to dote upon him as much as possible while he was home. It made the void he left more bearable when she had memories like that to hold on to and see her through to his next holiday.

Mrs. Potter was also happy that James managed to have such nice friends. Sirius might come from a very questionable background, but he was different than any Black she had ever known. Sure, he was a little mischief maker like James, but all their little escapades were harmless jokes. After all, she thought, boys will be boys and as long as no one gets hurt, what's the harm?

She sighed and thought of poor Remus Lupin. He was such a dear boy. Very bright, amazingly polite and sensitive for someone his age, but certainly something was amiss. He always looked a bit sickly and James had always mentioned he spent a lot of time under the weather. _The poor dear, she thought, I'll just have to fuss over him all the more while he stays over._

"Boys, what would you like for lunch?" Mrs. Potter interrupted, as a vase floated over to the drain board, where she magically de-thorned the roses.

"Sandwiches would be fine mum. No need for anything fancy," James replied as the two other boys nodded in agreement.

"All right then, lunch will be ready in a few minutes," she said as she went to work waving her wand around the kitchen, causing a mild ruckus.

"A motorbike? Where did you get the gold to buy one of those?" Remus asked curiously, as he poured some pumpkin juice, that had just appeared on the table.

"I found it. And what does my motorbike have to do with this so-called rebel status anyway?" Sirius asked.

"American blokes always wear leather jackets, smoke ciggies, and ride motorbikes. I saw a movie in the village like that once, it was called 'Rebel Cause', with this Dean James," James said as his mother brought over a small platter of sandwiches and laughed.

"No, dear, the movie was called 'Rebel Without a Cause' and the actor was named _James Dean_," Mrs. Potter corrected.

"Oh, right, thanks mum. You don't mind Sirius having the motorbike here, do you?" James asked.

Sirius looked over at her with imploring sad eyes.

"I have no problem with it, but you should ask your father when he gets home. And stop looking at me that way Sirius, honestly you look like a dog begging for something," she said.

The three boys laughed at her comment (as only they knew the secret to why that was so funny) and Mrs. Potter shook her head and mumbled something about them being silly boys.

After lunch the boys went down to the old garden shed and began to take a look at the motorbike. Remus was impressed, but hoped that Sirius would be careful when he repaired the bike and wouldn't go and do anything risky or illegal with it.

"Is owning a muggle object like this one not legal?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's what you do to them, that's when you start to have problems. For instance, Dad once had to take care of some drapes that would wrap anyone up who tried to take them down. Almost killed this Muggle woman. Apparently she bought them in a second-hand shop. Never did find out who enchanted them though," James said.

"Nice story, Prongs, now I'll be afraid of drapes," Sirius said making a face.

"I wonder if Mr. Potter would be able to help you with this? Didn't he fix-up a small Muggle airplane once?" Remus asked.

"He did indeed, hmm…" James said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked with an impish grin.

"A flying motorbike, how wicked would that be?" James asked.

"Wait a minute! You two can't be serious, a flying motorbike! If there's a ban on flying carpets, what makes you think it'll be all right to fly a big loud motorbike in the sky?" Remus asked.

"You worry too much, Moony. And who knows, we may never be able to figure out how to enchant an object that complicated anyway. Relax," Sirius said reassuringly, as he patted Remus on the shoulder.

The boys wiled away their afternoon looking through the books they found in the library and tinkering with the motorbike. As dinnertime approached and the sun began to set over the Hollow, two large barn owls began to swoop above them. They finally came to a landing right on the seat of the motorbike.

"Someone's got themselves some mail," James said walking over to the owls.

"Who's Mister Popularity?" Sirius asked, as he marked a page and put his book down.

"You apparently, one is from Prudence. I wrote her yesterday too, she's still in Ireland with her family. The other one has a fancy wax seal. Hopefully it's not your mum already," James said handing over both letters.

Sirius looked at them both and recognized Prudence's neat script on the one, as for the other, it looked like his Uncle Alphard's regal handwriting.

"I think it's from Uncle Alphard, it's definitely not my mum's handwriting," Sirius said as James and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

Sirius first opened the letter from Prudence. She was a fellow Gryffindor and played Quidditch with him and James. Not to mention the fact that her and James have known each other since birth. There's even some photos to prove it. One Christmas, Mrs. Potter showed the other Marauders a darling photo of James and Prudence, at the tender age of two, playing naked in a paddling pool. Needless to say, that photo garnered many laughs and lots of embarrassment on James's part. To this day the whereabouts of said photo are unknown.

Sirius opened the letter and began to read,

Dear Padfoot,  
Heard about your sudden flight from the third circle of hell. Hope that you have finally escaped the grips of that awful mother of yours and will now be able to enjoy a wonderful summer with Prongs. I'm also duly impressed that you actually ran away from home, very ballsy on your part, good for you mate! I'm so proud of you.

I should be back tomorrow. Dad's really had it with the Ministry officials in Ireland (and I've had my fair share of this place too). See you soon and don't get into any trouble until I get back!

Hugs,  
Buttercup

Sirius couldn't help but smile at her last comment. For a girl, she was a lot of fun to be around. She was one of those rare breeds that enjoyed a good prank (and was even known to help play one), played Quidditch without complaining about the mud or the weather and was a really nice friend to have around. Plus, her father was Minister of Magic, which meant she had connections up the floo!

"She's coming back from Ireland tomorrow," Sirius told the others.

"Brilliant, she can join our little party too!" James said rubbing his hands together, with a look of planning in his eyes.

"It'll be great to see her again. I have a few potions questions to ask her," Remus said.

Sirius went back to break the wax crest on his next letter and scanned to the bottom and confirmed that it was his kooky Uncle Alphard.

My Dear Nephew,

I discovered that you have had the distinct pleasure of being blasted off the family tree. Congratulations on being disowned from the Noble House of Black.

If you are wondering how I found out, I have the same tapestry in my home and when someone is removed, they disappear from mine as well (your mother has the master family tree).

Now, on to my reason for writing to you. If you should ever need anything at all; gold, a place to stay or any other type of assistance do not hesitate to send me an owl. You are always welcome in my home.

Keep in mind that your father left you a sum of gold when he died. I want to make sure you make use of the gold, should you need it. I'll be in Diagon Alley tomorrow, taking care of some business. If you can meet me at Florien Fortesque's at noon, I'd be more than happy to set everything straight at Gringotts for you.

Send my owl back with your response.

Hope to see you soon,

Uncle Alphard

"Blimey, Uncle Alphard wants to meet me tomorrow in Diagon Alley. He says my dad left me some gold. Give me a scrap of parchment. I want to write back right," Sirius said looking around for parchment.

"Here you go," Remus said handing him some parchment.

"Can we go too? I've always liked your Uncle Alphard. It's neat that he lived like a Muggle for a year," James said looking over at the letter.

"I've actually never met him and I'd like to thank him for the help he gave us when we needed that special recipe for the ink on the Marauders' Map," Remus added.

"Sure, we could make a day of it. It'll be great fun," Sirius said as he wrote back to his uncle.


End file.
